


The Dragons of Wayward Crescent: Galen

by Falco276



Series: My Old Stories 2010-2011 [1]
Category: Last Dragon Chronicles - Chris d'Lacey
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something dramatic happened to a guard dragon named Gruffen. But Liz Pennykettle makes another one named Galen. With Galen around, he travels scene to scene in Gruffen's time, trying to know what took his brother's life. Can Galen solve the mystery behind this monster, or can he be stuck in his time and shed his tear just like Gruffen? ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED 2010. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy Pennykettle came dashing upstairs to a studio which her mum, Liz Pennykettle, called it the Dragon's Den. She came to find a dragon, sitting on the turntable. It was hand painted bright gold, with bronze hinges at the edges of its scales. It was sitting erect on its thick tail, which was looped around its body. "What type is it?," asked Lucy, turning the wheel a few degrees to carefully observe him. Liz hunkered by her and answered, "It will be a house dragon, neither yours nor mine, a special guard."

Lucy screwed up her face, "Why do we need another one? We already have 4 and you want to make another one? I'll rather take Gruffen back."

She turned to look at the window. It was a fine day outside of Wayward Crescent. Birds were chirping. Trees were swaying from side to side.

"Remember what happened to Gruffen?" Liz reminded her.

" _Mum_ , he was the best guard dragon ever! I liked him a lot! I wish we had him back!" Lucy argued, " _hmph!_ " and she pounded down stairs to go to the kitchen.

**Sorry if it was short. original typing and book format.**

**Please Review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

The Pennykettle's old guard dragon, Gruffen was a cheerful dragon with happy violet eyes. His duty was to protect Lucy from a bat named Hattie one night. For the whole 3 or 4 years by now, he tried to make the Pennykettle's tenant, David Rain, understand that clay dragons are real and come alive. David thought that this was a just a fairy tale (even though he had his own writing one named Gadzooks.)

For the rest of the year, he lived with them until a terrible, dramatic moment happened.

One night, an invisible force called the Fain lurked in the Dragon's Den. Great beams patterned around the room. Gruffen, who was sleeping on his perch, shook himself awake and went to investigate. He fixed his violet eyes into gloom. There was nothing and he flew back to his perch. Suddenly, there was a mighty roar, making Gruffen grow to 3 times of his size. Now he gave out a bone-chilling whine. In a flash, the Fain sensed the guard dragon's auma and stole his fire tear. It threw Gruffen aside (which turned in his solid state) almost snapping his tail. Liz burst into tears, crying about her beloved Gruffen.


	3. Chapter 3

After 2 or 3 days, when the kilning was done, Lucy was in the kitchen, looking at pictures of woodland creatures. Her gaze slowly drifted to a listening dragon, which sat on top of the fridge. _Hrrr!_ it went, pricking up its shell-like ears and arcing its white angelic wings. It alerted Lucy that the new dragon was done. She dashed upstairs, with Liz just behind her. There, on the turntable, was a lovely golden dragon. Liz put her mouth close to his ears and spoke something in dragontounge.(A language that you or I wouldn't know but any young dragon would.) His eyes slid open. It was a grass green. _Gurrrr_ , growled the dragon, confusingly. He blinked again, this time it was a bright violet. It was hard to tell if the dragon was confused or excited. Suddenly, it gave out a sneeze. _Gaaallleen!_

Lucy got it, "Galen! His name is Galen!"

Liz came over, "Hello, Galen."

Still puzzled, Galen flicked his tail and stepped off of the turntable. "What's he doing now?" asked Lucy.

Liz didn't reply, she just loved to see her dragons play. Galen began to march like a solder and fly downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

There in the kitchen, he found the other dragons. Gretel, the potions dragon, was pulling vegetables apart. G'reth, the large pawed wishing dragon, was balancing on a stool. Gwillan, a snuffler dragon, was gathering dirt and dust to his paws like a magnet. Grovyle, the garden dragon, was replacing seeds for an indoor plant. Golly, the healing dragon, was fixing a toaster.

As Galen showed up, every dragon turned to look at him. _Hrrr!_ went Galen, fixing his violet eyes on every dragon there was. _What?_

Then… Some spluttered with laughter. Galen did not find this funny at all. Some looked at him with great awe and surprise. It was all because of his golden scales. He nervously rattled his scales as he peered at Gauge, the timing dragon, holding a piece of Gruffen's scale. Galen's heart sank about his brother being a very brave guard dragon at all times.

The dragon slowly beat his wings to Gauge. He put his paws on the timer's shoulders.

Seconds later, Liz and Lucy rushed into the kitchen, to find Galen on the counter, comforting Gauge.

"Its okay, Mom! Galen is doing his job."

Liz just put a hand on her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Liz came rummaging in Lucy's closet. Lucy, awaken by the sound, asked, "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Searching for Gruffen's book."

"Why? For his Fire Tear?"

"Yes, there is a way to revive him."

"Really?! That means we can save him?"

"Yes, now all we have to do is to send G'reth to the universe and meet the Fain."

"Do it now!", pleaded Lucy but on the second thought, she remembered how evil the Fain was.

Liz picked up G'reth and hummed in thought, "Maybe we wait for it to come now."

She was right. The wishing dragon was connected to the universe. He could move theoretically through time and space.


	6. Chapter 6

Before they could send G'reth to the universe, Galen flew in and called a paw over to the wisher. He nervously rattled his scales, blew a smoke ring, then flew in to a room across the landing that had once used to be David's room.

Once he entered, the guardian landed on the windowsill where Gadzooks used to sit and look out of the window to the garden. G'reth did the same.

_A-Hurr,_ Galen coughed, then began, _You have to go to the universe and find my brother, Gruffen. If you achieve, we will throw out a party, but if you fail, I will cry a fire tear same like Gruffen._

G'reth nodded to show he understood. He balled his paws to show braveness. He must do this. He shouldn't fail.

_Hrrr!_ , went G'reth, showing pride that he will accept this mission. He has to save Gruffen before its too late.

Seconds later, Liz and Lucy rushed in to find Galen on the windowsill. He flexed his wings as he saw them approaching. "What happened?" asked Liz, but she obviously knew what happened next.

The wishing dragon had completely disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is amazing!,_ hurred G'reth, as he glided through space. His violet eyes scanned every bright star that twinkled in the black background. It reminded him of meeting the Fain the last time about the Fire Star.

It was amazing. The Universe.

The playground of a wishing dragon.

G'reth flicked his wing tips and rattled his scales.

He felt a cold force going through his body.

It went from the tip of his tail, to the legs, to his paws. Finally it spoke,

_Hello, G'reth. We met before, haven't you? I suppose I have something for that guardian's brother._

G'reth's violet eyes widened in surprise as he saw Gruffen's fire tear. But before he could follow the Fain, it changed into a small polar bear tooth. It looked similar to the Tooth of Ragnar that David had once lost on the Arctic. He stared confusingly at the strange hand- carved symbols on the tooth. _Hrr-oo…_ sighed G'reth, not sure if he could poke the tooth with the tip of his claw. But he had no choice, so with the tip of his claw, he touched the first symbol.

Something strange was about to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the house, Galen sat on the windowsill, thinking about G'reth. He put a paw to his chest.

Suddenly, there was a flash of golden sparks. With a whirl around his body like a tornado, It lifted the guardian and completely disappeared, just like G'reth. It took him back in Gruffen's time, where he sat on Gruffen's usual perch. Galen rubbed his eyes in confusion. Liz and Lucy were there, plus another character which he didn't know. Their tenant, David Rain, browsed through a shelf that was full of clay dragons. Suddenly, Lucy piped up to her mother and said, "Mom, Gruffen's in the wrong place again!"

Confused, Galen did not know where his perch was.

"Who's Gruffen?", asked David, looking across the room. Galen shrugged and looked away.

Liz took David's arm and swung him in front of the guard dragon.

"He's a new dragon that sits by the door- usually.

The resident dragons, the one's we don't sell, all have their own places. Gruffen always seems to be flitting around, leave him Lucy and come over here."

Galen's golden scaly ears pricked up in confusion, _Flitting?_ , he hurred. He realized they left the room.

There was another flash. Galen left the scene.


	9. Chapter 9

This time, Galen was perched on the same place, in the Den. Outside the door, he could hear footsteps heading this way. (He wasn't trained to be a professional listening dragon at this time. The listner on top of the fridge would be surprised if he actually became one.) He suddenly adopted his solid state. When the door opened, he could hear a female voice bumping in. A really 'good looking' woman, about the same size and age according to David, came sweeping by. Galen read her name tag. _Sophie Prentice._ Her Gray eyes flicked with astonishment as she saw these spikey winged creatures, settling on the shelves in their poses. She picked one up. Her head leaned forward, "Oh, hello, who's that, hiding in the back?" Liz came over and pulled him out.

"This is Gruffen. He's- …"

"Aww… look at him, he has soppy eyes like a puppy."

Galen opened his eyes in attention, _Soppy? Like a puppy?_ David suddenly picked the guardian up, "I know it was you." He said, plunking Galen on his perch. This was very odd, he thought, what did I do wrong?

There was another flash. The next phase of his journey. The journey of a Guard Dragon.


	10. Chapter 10

When Galen arrived, he noticed he was sitting on the box-window shelf next to the front door. _What am I doing here?_ he hurred as he noticed Lucy, yanking David by his arm, badly wanting to show a pointy hedge hog that was once glimpsed in the garden named Spikey. David changed his mind and decided to say hello to Gruffen. Galen didn't know what to say. He encouragingly flapped his wings to acknowledge David's greeting, then lowered his snout.

"Gruffen is upset because Gretel is in charge of Aunty Gwyneth's room and the Dragon's Den. Gruffen's been made for the front door monitor.", Lucy explained.

David thought for a moment and then said, "Why is Gwyneth such a nerve?"

Lucy didn't answer. Aunty Gwyneth swept in. "There is work to be done."

Galen paused. This was news to him. Who is Aunty Gwyneth? What is Gretel doing here? Why is he as the front door monitor? Shouldn't he be guarding the den right now? This was the strangest thing in his life. Suddenly, there was another flash. He entered the next scene.


	11. Chapter 11

There he was in the Den, scanning with his glowing violet eyes around the darkened room. The room was rested with peace when….

_Whoosh!_

A force emerged inside. Suddenly, there was a giant roar that made Galen jump to attention. _Hrrr!_ went Galen, ready to fight what ever that was.

But before he could do that, his mind brought up a blurry image of G'reth. The wisher was trying to tell him something bizarre. _Galen, that thing you're fighting over there is the Fain. If you defeat it, it will give you the reward, but if you don't…._ the wisher suddenly faded. Keeping G'reth's advice in mind, he flexed his claws, then…..

_Hrrrarr!_ went Galen, charging forward, slicing his wingtip through the Fain. He caught the tear just in time.

_Noooo! You will pay for this! Next time I will take yours!_ and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

_Hrr-oo…_ went the Guard dragon, staring at his brother's tear. It rolled softly between his paws.

Galen smiled at himself. This was the bravest he could be. He finally returned back to the Crescent.


	12. Chapter 12

When Galen returned, he found G'reth, Liz, Lucy and the Pennykettle dragons, all waiting for him to do this final event. The Guardian flew over to the island table in the kitchen. There he could see Gruffen. His body laid out in solid state, his wings spread out flat on the counter, and his pink tongue lolling out like a dead dog. Before he could do that, Liz slipped over and flipped through Gruffen's book. There, she could see the instructions to revive him.

1\. CRYING (not recommended for special dragons)

There, she could see a huge scorch check that was indeed made by Gruffen.

2\. In the event of a FIRE TEAR- catch it!

Naturally, Galen didn't have to catch it of course,

he carefully placed the tear on his brother's snout.

Liz looked at the next instruction.

3\. FREE the fire.

For Gruffen, or any guard dragon, their species cannot free their spark or _auma._ (means fire in the Inuit language.)

4\. REKINDLE dragon.

Suddenly, Gruffen gave out horrifying sneeze that made Gretel's flowers fly away from her paws. Gretel became black-clouded; She flew down to collect them.

Gruffen sat up, his arrow pointed tail slightly flicking. He looked around, surprised to see everyone here.

_Hrrr!_ went the guardian and wrapped his arms around Galen for happiness. Gruffen 'unsnuggled' out of Galen's arms and went to look at his book.

5\. REKILNING strongly advised.

Gruffen pointed to instruction 5.

_I'm not so sure_ , hurred Galen.

Gruffen snorted and slammed his book shut. He had a confused look in his violet eyes. He pointed an excited paw to G'reth. The wishing dragon reeled back, being careful not to fall back from the stellar black counter.

Suddenly, Gruffen put Lucy's camera on the table.

Together, Galen and Gruffen posed for a picture.

When the flash was faded, Gruffen took the picture and, with a sweep of his pink tongue, he stuck it at the back of his book. He looked at his brother.

_Hrrarrr!_ roared Galen, that his mission was a success. 


End file.
